ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Summer camp
Summer camp is a supervised program for children and/or teenagers conducted (usually) during the summer months in some countries. Children and adolescents who attend summer camp are known as campers. The traditional view of a summer camp as a woody place with hiking, canoeing, and campfires is evolving, with greater acceptance of newer summer camps that offer a wide variety of specialized activities. For example, there are camps for the performing arts, rock music, magic, computers, language learning, mathematics, children with special needs, and weight loss. In fact, the American Camp Association reports that in 2006, 75 percent of camps added new programs. This is largely to counter a trend in decreasing enrollment in summer camps, brought about by smaller family sizes, the growth in supplemental educational programs and the popularity of electronic media, all of which have made keeping children inside and occupied much easier than in previous generations. Camps can be for all ages. There are also religiously-affiliated summer camps, such as those run by Evangelical Christian groups. The primary purpose of many camps is educational or cultural development. A summer camp environment may allow children to take healthy risks in a safe and nurturing environment. Organization In most camps, the adult supervisors are called counselors, but another name may be "cabin leader". In many camps, counselors are assigned to smaller groups of campers, called "bunks", "huts", "cabins", or "units", who participate in activities as a group. Counselors often share living accommodations with their bunk or other counselors. Most counselors are in their late teens or early twenties, as high school or college students on their summer break are frequently recruited. At some camps, all campers stay overnight, and at some camps, so called day camps, the campers go home each night. Some other camps allow both day and overnight campers. In the USA, residential camps that have overnight facilities are sometimes called "sleepaway camps". Summer camp is often the first time that children spend an extended period of time away from home. The practice of running residential holidays for children away from their own home seems to have originated in Appenzell in the Alps in 1876, when Pastor Bion set up holiday camps in which children made tree-houses, sang songs, did drama, made kites and had adventure games. Post-war France used Pastor Bion’s model to take children who had grown up during the war years, away from cities, and their scheme ‘colonies de vacances’ became state controlled, part of their state education system for all children. The American camps seem to have developed from a very different cultural root. Summer camp around the world USA The American Camp Association (ACA) reports that 10 million children attend camp annually, and there are approximately 12,000 camps nationwide. Camps include both religious, for-profit, nonprofit, and government camps. In the US, youth organizations, like the Boy Scouts, Girl Scouts, 4-H, the JCC, the YMCA, Camp Fire USA, and several religiously-affiliated groups are known for having many camps and integrating them with their own local organizations. Canada In Canada, summer camps are very popular. Similar to U.S. camps about 70% of Canadian camps tend to be affiliated with organizations, while the rest are private. Summer camp fairs are held throughout the United States and Canada, usually during the winter months. Parents and children can meet camp directors and collect information about summer camps. Admission to these fairs is typically free. Russia In the USSR, the first summer camps were created shortly after its establishment and were called Young Pioneer camps during the Soviet Union's existence. Their number grew throughout the history of the Soviet Union and they numbered more than forty thousand in 1973, with 9,300,000 children attending them during their vacation every year. After the breakup of the USSR, the number of Young Pioneer camps greatly declined. However, many of the major camps still exist. There are 2,726 Residential camps (with 2,000,000 children), and more 40,000 Day camps (3,500,0000 children) in Russia (2006). Most of them was united by All-Russian Camp Association "Deti Plus" (Children Plus) in 1994. France In France they are called colonie de vacances or more recently centre de vacances. According to the French administration,Présentation des séjours de vacances et accueils de loisirs more than 25% of French children attend this kind of "collective holiday" each year. China Most of the summer camps are sponsored by the educational bureau. However, nowadays, there are more privately-held camp programs. The traditional camps are only open to the selected students within individual school district. In the recent years, programs have started that are open to kids from different background and different regions. There are also programs tailored for international students who are interested in learning Chinese language and culture. Finland Many Finnish non-governmental organizations arrange summer camps for children in a wide variety of age brackets. Major organizers of summer camps are the scouts, sport teams and the orthodox and evangelic-Lutheran churches. The concept of summer camps arose with the rapid post-WWII urbanization and industrialization Finland experienced. The reason behind this was that Finnish pedagogues of that period, influenced by the values of the largely agrarian pre-WWII society, were convinced that an urban lifestyle was harmful for the development of children. The idea behind summer camps was to ensure that children had experiences of the countryside, experiences that would aid in development into a decent citizen. One Finnish tradition also arose soon after WWII, was confirmation camps. Confirmations camps, religious camps for 13-16 years old youths organized by the local churches, aimed to combine the traditional concept of confirmation school and the newer concept of summer camps in order to battle secularization of the society. The concept was successful enough to such an extent that today, 90% of all youths participate in confirmation camps. The camps' require their participants to learn certain religious texts, such as the catechism, and the Lord's prayer. There are a number of non-religious alternatives for confirmation camps, such as the Prometheus Camp, which aim to generate a positive intellectual and social atmosphere for the participants of the camp without religious tuition. Israel The majority of summer camps in Israel are day camps. There are some overnight camps where campers stay for two weeks. The affiliation of the overnight summer camps is Jewish so they celebrate Shabbat and other Jewish holidays. The summer camps are international and are meant for Jewish kids and teens from Israel and countries around the world. Some of the summer camps in Israel have a specific focus, for example, eCamp that focuses on high-tech in Israel. Sweden The church of Sweden provides confirmation camps, usually combined with outdoor life. United Kingdom Summer camps are not a regular part of childhood in the United Kingdom, as they are in the United States. The term "summer camp" itself is not considered to be British English (the industry body is called the British Activity Holiday AssociationBAHA - The Activity Centre). Camps in the UK are also generally less specialised than that within the United States and most offer a fairly broad Multi-Activity programme of adventure activities alongside some fun social elements. This is partly because summer camps in the UK grew as an off-shoot of the activity holiday industry and therefore was very influenced by their adventure-only outdoor programme. The UK has for the past few decades had a number of organisations that have established themselves more along the traditional American Camp model with a very wide range of holiday options as well as themed camps and major event days. Noticeably in recent years they have stopped marketing themselves as "American-style" possibly because the US is generally unpopular in most of Europe, or because the English summer camps are better established with greater awareness from parents as to what exactly they offer young people. Some religious groups, such as the Christadelphians, also run well publicised and attended camps throughout the country. A very successful attempt to introduce residential summer camps to the UK was made by an organisation known as "The Council of Colony Holidays for Schoolchildren" which ran summer camps called "Colonies" from the mid 1960s to the mid 1980s. Colonies were not based on outdoor pursuits or the "action-adventure" model, but were multi-activity holidays designed to appeal to a very wide range of children. This organisation was based on the French model, and was unique in the UK in that the young people who worked directly with the children (known as "Monitors") were unpaid volunteers, and also were rigorously prepared for their work in training courses designed and run by the organisation itself. CCHS had considerable support from the educational establishment and both the residential holidays and the training courses were highly regarded. A successor body to CCHS, know as "The Active Training and Education Trust" was formed in 1996. This organisation runs residential summer camps known as "Superweeks" using the same structure, ethos and training courses that were developed by CCHS. http://www.ate.org.uk Popular Camps in the UK include Sunshine Studios Hip Hop Summer School and MJA Language language course, which also offers lots of other activities. Australia Summer camps are less popular in Australia, possibly because summer activities such as swimming lessons are more popular. However religions camps held during the autumn, winter and spring school holidays, such as Christian Life Week, are quite popular. Korea Summer camps in Korea are English Immersion camps where the emphasis is on learning through structured lessons, and especially tailored activities to ensure students use the language as much as possible. Korea is quite unique with its over emphasis on acquiring English speaking skills, and teachers for these 2 to 4 week camps come from all over the English speaking world. Some of the teachers are on vacation from their regular work in Korea. Others come from their home countries or other countries where they might be working, and are on special visas just for the camps. Some employ as many Korean staff as there are native English teachers to ensure the cultural and communication gaps are narrowed. A good camp should provide equipment and well researched texts for the different levels of students. To maximize the learning time spent there should be no more than 11 students per class. At some of the camps students sleep at dormitory accommodations, which are monitored all through the night by Korean staff. Other camps are day camps where the majority of students are bused to and from the camp. Teachers spend most of their time with their students. They eat together, play sports together, and supervise them when there are special group activities. Similar camps are also offered in the winter vacation. They are certainly no less popular than the summer camps India There are very few summer camps in India. Kids and Teen Summer camps are popular in the northern parts of India whereas is south India the trend of summer camping has not become very popular. Some of the summer camp activities conducted at Indian summer camps are White water rafting, Jungle camping, Trekking, Bird watching, Pottery, Chocolate making, Dancing , Yoga, Vocal music, various crafts, Rock climbing, Mountain hiking, magic, doll making, fishing, rowing etc In Rajasthan, Summer Camps are quire popular. Mostly run by the Mountaineering & Adventure association of Rajasthan or Patrika in Education in various fields. Educational camps In the United States there are numerous models of camp with an educational focus that cater to students with differing ages and academic interest. College credit courses Some camps offer students the opportunity to explore a pre-college experience. Typically, students entering grades 10 through 12 stay in the college dormitories and attend summer classes run by college faculty. At the successful completion of a summer program, course credits are awarded, which in turn are accepted by most tertiary institutions. Typically, colleges in the United States offer these programs as it serves as an introduction to students to entice them to attend the college as a full time student based upon a memorable summer experience. One example is Camp CAEN, a computer camp offered by the College of Engineering at the University of Michigan in Ann Arbor. It is focused on educating high school aged students on subjects related to computer science and computer engineering, as well as exposing them to elements of college life. at Starbase Kelly at Lackland Air Force Base, Texas, Aug. 10, 2007. Starbase Kelly, sponsored by the 433red Airlift Wing of the U.S. Air Force, is a five-day camp focused on providing fourth, fifth and sixth-graders with education on math, science and technology during the summer.]] Non-college credit courses Some camps, such as CTY and Duke TIP, are focused primarily on education or on educational-related activities, such as debate, history, or journalism. These camps are often run by colleges or universities, and are usually for children in junior or senior high school. Educational summer camps are different than summer schools as the summer camps often are not offered for school credit, and often have a significant focus on non-academic activities. Students for these programs are often invited or recruited. Many of these camps, such as Canada/USA Mathcamp and SSP, focus on a specific subject, such as mathematics or astronomy. These camps tend to have selective application processes involving problem solving or an essay about the applicant's interest in the subject. Academic adventure camps These provide high school students with the opportunity to study an academic topics on a summer adventure travel program, typically in the wilderness or a foreign country. Many include community service as a component of the course. Others also offer college credit with the successful completion of the program. SAT Preparation courses Various camp programs offer preparation for the Scholastic Aptitude Test as part of a mixture of academic learning with summer fun. Often the SAT preparation is offered as a full morning immersion while the afternoons and evenings are geared towards homework and recreational activities. These camp programs often outsource their SAT component from test preparation companies like The Princeton Review or Kaplan who provide the teachers and resources. Enrichment courses These programs offer a wide range of classes that may have little or no scholastic overlap, but are taught with the purpose of broadening the student's conception and interest in many otherwise unknown areas of study. Students typically explore subjects like photography, community service, drama, magic, scuba diving, video production, comic book design, crime scene forensics, cooking, yoga, and similar areas. Science & Nature These hands-on learning programs revolve around science and nature themes. These programs take a unique approach to learning in a summer camp program. Famed author Richard Louv, of Last Child in the Woods: is alarmed by recent trends of children not being out in nature. He calls it Nature-deficit disorder and claims it a a sad direction in child development. He feels there is a link between lack of outdoor play and increase in obesity, attention disorders, and depression. Often Nature-deficit disorder is caused by parents over scheduling kids giving kids less time and energy to explore their natural world on their own. Nature Summer Camps solve this problem and design structured and non-structured outdoor play. When children play on their own, they have to figure it out and work together, creating a wonderful learning experience. Nature Camps are just one place that can help children learn to appreciate nature as well as teach children independence and friendship. Connection with nature and other children are important in raising a generation that sees the importance in protecting this planet. Tech camps Tech camps focus on technology education. These summer camps develop 21st century skills in areas such as game design, 3D game creation, web design, graphic design, robot building, and programming languages. These summer camps are typically held on college campuses. Many universities now offer technology-focused camps in the summer as a way of reaching future students, generating revenue and providing community service outreach. Examples include the University of Michigan School of Art & Design http://art-design.umich.edu/programs/summer Michigan School of Art and Design Website and the DePaul University College of Computing and Digital Mediahttp://www.cim.depaul.edu/summeracademy/ DePaul Summer Academy Website. In addition, there are several American-based companies that conduct tech camps at universities each summer throughout North America. The most prominent of these include Emagination Computer Camp, iD Tech Camps, Digital Media Academy,and Giant Campus.http://www.allensguide.com/academic/computer/ Allen's Guide List Art and performing art camps Other camps have become summer training grounds for a variety of arts. Many offer elective classes in a range of artistic and performing activities including visual art, music, theatre, dance, circus arts, rock and roll, magic and other specialties. Some of these programs have a narrow focus in one particular area, while others offer a wide rage of programs. Due to the popularity of these activities, many traditional camps have added some elements of the visual and performing arts into their programs as well. Some camps offer very high level instruction and performance opportunities; this is such that campers with previous experience and skill may be able to perform a solo in front of a symphony orchestra or create an artistic piece on their own. Most art and performing art summer camps also cater to beginners, offering children the opportunity to try a new art or learn a new skill. Performing art camps often run 3 or 4 week sessions that culminate in some sort of performance that parents and families attend. Travel camps Many camps also bring children of all ages around the world. Some camps are often called "Adventure Camps", often having a very specific theme. Many of these programs emphasize skill development and personal growth through the adventures offered. Sports camps Summer camps can be found that offer intensive instruction in almost any sport imaginable, or that offer quality instruction and competition in a wide range of sports. Camps are split into groups of day camps and overnight camps. In the United States overnight sports camps fall into three groups. The more traditional of these offer boys and girls the chance to learn and play many sports. Sessions are typically 3 to 8 weeks long, and some camps have multiple sessions. While many strong athletes attend these camps, a traditional sports camp program also serves the needs of less proficient athletes by having all campers compete on teams picked by ability, so all kids get a chance to contribute to their team's success in their daily competitions. Some of these camps have been operating for around 100 years. These camps generally focus, through the medium of team sports, on the development of the whole child; not just how they are as an athlete but also how they are as a person, a bunkmate, a teammate, and a friend. Many of these camps include a variety of non-sports programs as well for a more diverse experience. Many sports camps are of the second type, which focuses almost exclusively on one particular sport. These camps generally focus on helping each camper acquire skills in a sport that help them gain confidence and improve their chances of making the team when they return to school. Indeed, some campers are helped to be nationally competitive by way of this kind of intensive summer training. These camps generally run week-long sessions, and some campers may attend more than one session even though the curriculum repeats each week. Some single-sport camps offer longer sessions. Many of the instructors at these camps are coaches of local teams, and thus many athletes get valuable extra time with the coach they play for during the school year (or the coach they hope to play for during the upcoming school year). Both multi-sport and single-sport camps tend to be run by experienced teachers and coaches (who typically have summers off from their school responsibilities). Cabin staff, instructors, and counselors are typically college athletes. The best sports camps succeed at challenging aspiring athletes both mentally and physically. This is possible in part because many of the counselors attended as campers, and thus there is a vibrant "camp culture" that welcomes new campers into an extended camp family and establishes the high standards that incoming campers are encouraged to achieve. A more recent third type of sports camp that has been gaining popularity involves bringing professional coaches and trainers to the athletes instead of the athletes traveling to overnight camps. These camps are more tailored to youth sports teams because they present an effective solution for school and club teams to receive excellent training on their own schedule at much less of a cost. There is no need to pay travel or room and board for any of the campers so the costs are often 1/4 to 1/3 of the price of an average overnight sports camp for a similar level of training. The campers stay at home and attend the camp training at their school or club. Live 2 Compete is one of the camps pioneering this type of camp experience by providing single-sport focused take home camp experiences for high school sports teams. The best sports camps do much more than just improve a camper's soccer, tennis, lacrosse, or wrestling skills; they help each child become a more skillful athlete, a more gracious competitor, a more committed team player, and a more confident person. Weight loss camps Weight loss or "fat" camps are for overweight children and teens to learn about losing weight and keep it off while having a summer camp experience. Jewish Camps Jewish summer camps provide an environment for campers to live and experience religion in addition to traditional camp activities. Some camps are part of specific Jewish movements such as Orthodox, Reform, Reconstructionist, or Conservative, some are focused on Zionism and the role of Israel in Jewish life, while others focus on providing positive Jewish identity-building experiences through Jewish culture. Their wide scope cover all interests from specialty camps to general, all-inclusive activity camps and special needs programs/camps. Many Jewish Summer camps provide experiences for American Jews to spend a summer with each other as well as Israeli staff. The main role of Jewish camps in the United States is to allow young Jewish children to find and identify with a community. See also *Camping (recreational activity) *Outdoor education *List of summer camps References External links Associations * The American Camp Association is an organization of camping professionals that provides accreditation standards for camps, and serves as a resource for camping research and professional development. * The Canadian Camping Association is an association of camps across Canada. Accreditation of camps in Canada happens at the provincial level. * The Christian Camp and Conference Association connects Christian camping professionals and associations around the world. * The Ontario Camping Association accredits camps in Ontario, Canada * The Quebec Camping Association accredits camps in Quebec, Canada * The International Camping Fellowship connects camping professionals and associations around the world. * The Mennonite Camping Association Addresses concerns between mennonite camps and the mennonite church. * The Association of Independent Camps, a member-driven kindred group of the ACA that is dedicated to people who own, direct, or work at independent camps. * The Association of Alabama Camps Represents the interests of children and families who attend camp, as well as the camps themselves in Alabama, USA. * The MJA Language Language summer camp * The Sunshine Studios Dance summer school for all ages and abilities. * The Foundation for Jewish Camp is the only public organization dedicated solely to nonprofit Jewish overnight camps in North America. Other Resources * ACA Find a Camp Search for all ACA-Accredited® camps listed in their database. * CampResource.com Directory of overnight, day and travel camps throughout the US and Canada as well as worldwide. * Camppage.com offers advice and listings of summer camps from across the United States. * Camps.ca offers advice and listings for summer camps in Canada. * SimplySummerCamp.com has a simple, clear design to help parents choose a summer camp for their child. Publications * [http://www.ccca.org/public/publications/insite.asp InSite Magazine] for professionals in the Christian camp industry * [http://campsight.ccca-us.org/ CampSight Magazine] for anyone interested in Christian camp ministry * "The Camp Search": Article on how parents can help their kids have a meaningful camp experience Category:Scouting events Category:Summer camps